1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for testing a plug-in type semiconductor, more particularly to a socket for testing a plug-in type semiconductor which is durable and will not damage the pins of the semiconductor to be tested in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional socket for testing a plug-in type semiconductor includes a base (A), a cover (B) and a plurality of U-shaped resilient conductive clamps (C). The base (A) has two rows of positioning holes (A1) in which the resilient conductive clamps (C) are inserted. The cover (B) is mounted on the base (A) and has two rows of openings correspondingly aligned with the rows of positioning holes (A1). A push member (E) is movably mounted between the cover (B) and the base (A). The resilient conductive clamps (C) may be depressed to contact with the flat pins (D1) of a semiconductor (D) to be tested by actuating a camming rod member (A2) and moving the push member (E) with respect to the base (A), as best illustrated in FIG. 2. When the flat pins (D1) are in contact with the resilient conductive clamps (C), the semiconductor can be tested. When the camming rod member (A2) is then returned to the original position, the push member (E) is pushed to permit the resilient conductive clamps to disengage from the flat pins (D1) by the restoring force of the resilient conductive clamps. Therefore, the tested semiconductor (D) can be pulled out of the socket, completing a testing operation for one semiconductor. Such a testing operation may be repeated for testing a number of semiconductors. However, such a socket suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) Because the flat pins (D1) are transversely inserted between the clamping faces of the clamps (C), the legs of the U-shaped clamps are liable to be deformed when the flat pins (D1) are not inserted in the middle section of the legs of the clamps (C) and depressed by the push member, as shown in the phantom line of FIG. 3. Therefore, the socket will quickly be out of order after a number of semiconductors are tested. PA1 (2) The flat pins (D1) may be deformed by the excess clamping force exerted by the resilient conductive clamps (C), as shown in phantom line of FIG. 4, because they are transversely disposed between the legs of the clamps (C).